The present invention is directed to connectors and particularly to connectors for coupling conduits together for the movement of conduits. More particularly, the invention relates to one-piece connectors, preferably connectors molded from plastic.
Connectors for coupling fluid conduits are well known. For example, quick connectors have been used with compressed air equipment for years. However, compressed gas type connectors typically require two-handed operation, with one hand holding the hose and the other pulling a collar against a spring load to release a locking detent ball. Unfortunately, two handed operation in the cramped quarters found under most sinks is a decided disadvantage. Compressed gas type connectors can be operated with one hand, but single-handed operation requires a large and strong hand which, of course, not all installers possess.
According to the present invention, a quick connector comprises a tubular member and a collar coupled to the tubular member. The collar is disposed in spaced-apart relation with the tubular member and cooperates with the tubular member to form an annular opening for receiving a conduit. The collar retains the connector in position on the conduit.
The tubular member includes a radially extending flange and a pair of legs extending from the flange that connect the collar to the flange. The collar further includes a pair of locking arms and a pair of actuating arms. The locking arms move between a locking position and an unlocking position in response to movement of the actuating arms. The locking arms cooperate with the tubular member and the flange to retain the connector on the conduit.
The invention further provides a novel method of disconnecting a quick connector from a conduit. The method comprises the steps of providing a connector having a tubular member, a pair of actuating arms disposed in a first plane, and a pair of locking arms disposed in a second plane, with the first plane being orthogonal with the second plane, and squeezing the actuating arms together in the first plane.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following portion of this specification and from the accompanying drawings, which illustrate a presently preferred embodiment incorporating the principles of the invention.